An Unexpected Union: A 1983 Doomsday Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: The war had come and gone. Though the fires of Doomsday never reached Switzerland and Liechtenstein, they too couldn't escape the fallout. At least they still had each other. But with each passing year, they find themselves moving ever closer together.
1. Chapter 1: 1985

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here's another story for the Doomsday-verse, set after _An Alpine Dawn_ and around the same time as _An Ocean of Flame Above._ The focus is on Switzerland as well as Liechtenstein, following the origins of the Alpine Confederation. Since this particular part takes place during the worse part of this AU's 1980s, when Doomsday had just happened, expect the tone to be rather dark.

As for pairings and relationships, this is very much on SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein and their increasingly relationship over time. So whether or not this might count as incest (such as their brother/sister angle), this could be a warning.

As for the translations and references:

The early history of the Alpine Confederation involved the "Austro-Swiss Union" and the closed borders policy that forced out masses of refugees trying to escape the chaos surrounding the Alpine Nations.

The source material also mentioned that around this time, the countries of Yugoslavia (which also more or less survived the initial Doomsday attacks) were in civil war. Though it's wouldn't be surprising for the Alpines see it as "destroying themselves."

As an added note, the real life dynamics of Switzerland and Liechtenstein are _very_ much like close siblings.

__Grüezi_ - _"Good day" (Swiss German)_  
><em>Brüetsch<em> - _Brother (Swiss German)_  
><em>Schwöschter<em> - _Sister (Swiss German)_  
><em>Mein Gott<em> - _"My God..." (German)_  
><em>Tuet mer Leid<em> - _"I'm sorry" (Swiss German)_  
><em>Ich liib dich<em> - _"I love you." (Swiss German)

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Unexpected Union<br>_**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Prologue Tale through a Nation's Eyes_**

Somewhere near Vaduz. 1985.

Another cold spell was coming, Switzerland noticed grimly as he stood by the front gate, barely noticing the overgrown grass or how his sister's house seemed worse for wear. Then again, it had been two years since he, or anyone else in the Austro-Swiss Union for that matter, had seen a clear blue sky and perhaps several more before the weather would even begin to lighten up. Not that he had gotten used to the feeling underneath the bulky radiation suit. _Still, can't let Lili wait out on me, _he shrugged silently as the Nation holstered his rifle and walked towards the door, a small Liechtensteiner flag fluttering beside it.

From the distance, he heard the now familiar Civil Emergency messages echoing endlessly in German, muffled only by what sounded like another military patrol going about the rounds. The last refugee bands had only recently been "taken care of," as the government so carefully worded. _It had to be done. Nothing more._ Exhausted and incredibly burdened as he already was, the Nation didn't want to ruin his long-awaited visit. _Not now._

After ringing the bell a few times, the old door parted to reveal a tired-looking girl in a worn-out alpine dress. She clearly hadn't slept well in a long while. From what he could see of her hands, they seemed frail and laden with blackened spots. It pained Vash to see her like this. Neither could he shake off the feeling that she looked taller and even a bit _older _than before. And yet she still had the same innocent smile on her face. Even the ribbon on her short, blond hair remained intact, though somewhat faded.

"_Greuzi Brüetsch,_" Liechtenstein greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I'm…sorry for being late, Lili." Switzerland tried his best not to blush in front of his dear sister. Even though she wasn't formally part of the Union, they still remained close to each other. "The meeting with Roderich just lasted a bit longer, that's all."

The Alpine Nation beckoned him to move inside, taking his hand as she did so. "It's not a problem at all. Uncle Austria would have appreciated it, I suppose. I was just finishing up the tableware, in fact. Though speaking of dinner, it's not often we get to do this these days."

"Well, um, I'm sure whatever you have in store's wonderful!"

She giggled. "Whatever makes _Brüetsch _happy makes me glad as well."

-o-

"There's still no word from the outside world, is there?" Liechtenstein nodded with a somber, exhausted sigh as she finished her dessert. "We haven't heard anything lately from France, Italy or Germany for that matter."

It was a sentiment Vash duly returned, though with an air of forced indifference. "Not much new. Radiation counts are still high. Apart from some looping message of a civil war in Yugoslavia, the damn airwaves are too scrambled to get _anything_ that makes sense. While border garrisons say the frontiers are either lawless wastes or swelling with refugee camps. With the situation expected to get worse, we might as _well_ be alone…" The Nation forced himself to stop, afraid to snap at his sister. _And certain things I rather not think about_, he added silently. Not that the atmosphere was helping.

Despite having long gotten used to such places, Switzerland still found it a tad unnerving to dine with his sister in her personal bunker. Around them were rows of cabinets, military-grade desks and old radios, an map of the Alps plastered haphazardly on the gray concrete. All of which were in stark contrast to the simple yet warm elegance of the house above. After martial law, mass unrest and the shortages, he couldn't blame her. If anything, he was at least proud that she was able to keep the whole place as tidy as it could possibly be, right down to the nice set of edelweiss bundles on the tables.

And yet the dinner itself felt like a throwback to another world. Chatting about their days, as much as it pained them now. Savoring each meal as though God cooked them, even if they were now little more than leftover rations. Enjoying each other's company alone as brother and sister, which for Nations like themselves had become a luxury. Despite all the madness, it almost seemed like a miracle that he still managed to make precious time for this. It was also something that had become increasingly rare these days, making each time they were apart all the more painful. Especially as his mind once more came back to the harsh answer they and Austria agreed upon for the refugee question. It seemed like a good idea then. After all, it wasn't _their _fault the world continued to burn. But…

"_Brüetsch? _Is something the matter?" Before he knew it, Lili was already beside him, her delicate hands gently folding over his. How she managed to pull it off, let alone sense his anxiety so quickly was one thing he was willing to accept with open arms rather than question. Though he found his thoughts grow more conflicted as she moved closer.

"Do you think…what we did was the right thing, _Schwöschter_?" he asked, swallowing his pride. He couldn't lie to her. Not now. "Closing the borders? Throwing those refugees out? Forcing them by gunpoint? _Mein Gott…_to think we're leaving them to die out in that nuclear hell."

"There was nothing we could have done for them," she explained calmly, though with a strange gleam in he eyes. "There's barely enough to sustain ourselves now. Even if we wanted to aid them, those poor souls would have overwhelmed us in a matter of months, perhaps even weeks. After all, didn't you say that we only have ourselves to look after?"

"_Ja_, I know!" he snapped, only to force himself to grit an apology as he gave an assuring pat. "_Tuet mer Leid_. For our peoples' sake…it had to be done, I suppose. But at least we're all safe. _You're _safe, Lili. And I'll always be here for you."

They stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Then, to his complete surprise, the Swiss embodiment felt his sister's lips touch his. As her arms seem to wrap around his torso, all he could do was return the favor, welcoming her innocent lips with abandon. Only for his more rational mind flicker on for a moment.

_This is wrong_, the Nation tried to explain to himself. But the more he tried to fight it off, the more he remembered the day he adopted her all those years ago. The Great War had left Liechtenstein out in the gutters, abandoned and alone. He had known her well before then, but the Nation couldn't bare to let her die. As her brother, he swore to protect her. And he wouldn't break that vow now. _But I can't…do I want this?_

"The feeling's mutual, _Brüetsch_." Lili whispered, blushing as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. "_Ich liib dich._"

Vash wanted to protest, saying that siblings don't do such things. And yet, all he could do was keep her in a tight embrace. Nothing else came of it that night. He had no idea at the time where this would all lead. None of them really did. But what was certain from that moment on was that they could no longer turn back.

At the back of their minds, they didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2: 1997

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here the second and likely final part of the story, moving the clock forward to Liechtenstein's entry and the formal foundation of the Alpine Confederation itself. As well as the siblings' increasingly "intimate" bonds. Expect a likely epilogue to come along soon enough, however.

If there's a warning, it would likely have to be the may-or-may-not-be incestuous angle of Switzerland and Liechtenstein's relationship.

As for the translations and references:

According to the source material, Vaduz was also made the capital of the entire Confederation, making Liechtenstein's role more important as somewhat the "first among equals" center of it all. Which could explain why she physically grows up a bit more.

As an aside, the real life dynamics of Switzerland and Liechtenstein are very much like close siblings.

Also, I guess it's a bit of headcanon that Austria is Liechtenstein's "Uncle," based on her relationship with the Austrian/Austro-Hungarian Empire as well as having some influenced there before World War I.

_Brüetsch_ - Brother (Swiss German)  
><em>Es duet mr leid<em> - "I'm sorry" (Swiss German)  
><em>Schwöschter<em> - Sister (Swiss German)  
><em>Ich verstand<em>. - "I understand" (Swiss German)  
><em>Gruss Gott<em> - "Good day" (Austrian German)  
><em>Du spinets wohl<em>- "You must be off your head" (German)

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Unexpected Union<br>_**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Prologue Tale through a Nation's Eyes_**

Vicinity of Bern. 1997.

"Are you sure about this, Lili?" Vash asked his sister, feeling more nervous than he should be. Away from the cameras and throngs of reporters, the only ones in the refurnished hall aside from themselves were Roderich and their respective leaders, a long table set at the center. "If this is too much for you, we can have this done later. The pact could always be revised…"

"You need not worry about me, _Brüetsch_," the Principality of Liechtenstein assured him with a soft yet confident smile, though her hands seemed to be wavering as they fiddled about her laced, velvet dress. "After all, isn't what we all agreed upon?"

On the varnished surface was a pile of papers years in the making that would formally bind the Nations of the Alps together in a strong partnership beyond what the Austro-Swiss Union could ever hope to be. _A beacon of neutral solidarity in the wastes_, Switzerland mused with a hint of fondness, recalling the words made when the Proclamation was first announced. The signatures for himself and Austria were already there. All they needed now was her consent for the partnership to be final. _And with Vaduz at the center, she would be at the very heart of it all._

"Lili…" The concerned Nation let his right hand cup her face. Which only served to remind him just how far she had grown over the years, looking much more like a young woman than a teenaged girl. Indeed, she looked at best barely younger than himself now, a fact that he frantically wanted to suppress at that moment. "No one's coercing anyone here. We're not Alfred or Ivan. You don't have to force yourself if it's your wish."

"My people, from His Highness to the most humble worker, wholeheartedly desire this bond. And I see no reason why I should reject this now. It is for the good of the Alps." She glanced at her brother longingly, and for a moment almost knowingly before turning back to Roderich, gently removing his hand. "I'm ready. _Bitte_, Uncle Edelstein?"

"_Ja, Fraulein_ Vogel," the aristocrat nodded formally, though with a skeptical yet awkward glance at the blond Swiss before handing her a fountain pen. "Kindly sign here and this session shall be adjourned."

Though it was too early to tell just how powerful their new pact would become, with a few delicate strokes the Alpine Confederation was now a reality. But watching his sister sign the document, the Nation couldn't help but think that there was much to celebrate. As well as sense other feelings that siblings shouldn't have for each other.

-o-

Vash took a sigh of relief as he and Lili rested in their room. That they were able to slip out of the congratulatory gala without catching much attention was practically a tactical feat in itself. _Those foreign dignitaries can wait all they want_, he thought. _We did this for ourselves…oh Gott…_ That train of thought soon left his mind as he slowly realized that he was cuddling with his own sister. This wasn't what siblings normally did. That it took him that long to even figure that out now all the more surprised him. _What have we gotten ourselves in to?_

It began with kisses and holding hands, Switzerland knew, which they were in a sense doing even before that night all those years ago. But as conditions improved beyond just surviving every single day, they were already having clandestine dates and spending evenings in each other's houses. With each time, the siblings found it harder to justify them as simply brother and sister bonding.

Yet this felt different. Everything seemed to turn into a blur as an insatiable heat started welling up inside him, urging the Nation to pull his sibling closer, feeling the chest and curves on his sister's body pressing on his skin. And if Liechtenstein's coarse breathing as she toyed with his shirt's buttons were anything to go by, it affected her as well. A part of his mind wondered if they were committing a taboo. Did Nations even have to follow such things? But really, all he could think at that moment was how he wanted to hold her close and no one else. That he _wanted_ her. _That I…love her…_

But as he felt his hands frantically unbuttoning her dress, the Nation tried focusing what was left of willpower to stop himself right there and then, reluctantly pushing her away. "_Es duet mr leid, Schwöschter_," he muttered haltingly, afraid to look her in the eyes. "I…I don't know what came over me. We're siblings. What of…"

"I want this, Vash," she interrupted him, her voice at once gentle and sharp as she turned the sweating Swiss' embodiment towards her. "Haven't we vowed ourselves to one another? Besides…whatever you see me as, it's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

He found it harder to respond as he tried to bring her back to his side. She's right. I can't lie to her now… "_Ich…verstand_. Don't get me wrong. I really _do_ love you, Lili. But do you really want this?" The Nation was met with a chaste kiss that quickly grew long and deep, her fingers already leaving marks on his skin. He was more than willing to return the favor.

"Have you forgotten?" she purred to his ear, as they gasped for breath. "Whatever makes _Brüetsch_ happy makes me glad as well."

What they knew for certain when the first night of the Alpine Confederation ended was that somehow, everything would be alright. It didn't matter if Lili was adopted or was his lover. At the very least, they had each other.

-o-

The Swiss' slumber came to an abrupt end as he heard a rhythmic knocking on the door. Begrudgingly, though thankful that it was a particularly bright morning, he got off the bed and fumbled for both his trousers and pistol. When he finally got to the door, he was met with a familiar face in an old-style suit and cravat. He knew Roderich long enough that he would bypass all the house's security traps. But it hadn't crossed his mind that the aristocrat would actually visit them so soon.

" _Gruss Gott…Du spinnst wohl_ Vash!" Austria gasped, stumbling back before composing himself once more. It was only then that Switzerland noticed that the blanket didn't cover up his sister entirely, her body very much exposed as she slept on silently. "I-I mean, that can't be your…how could you do that to her?"

The Nation felt the urge to just slam the door or point his gun to shut the former Empire up. Instead, he took a deep breath. "Lili and I are…_close_. Perhaps that should be enough for now."

"Well…" The bespectacled Austrian seemed to be trying to hide the bright red blush on his face. "I was…going to inquire on your absence in the gala…but I think it would be best to talk about this after breakfast, _ja_?"

Once Roderich was out of the room, Vash took a moment to admire his sister before putting back the blanket over her, the faint moans coming from her mouth a sign that she would wake up soon. When it came down to it, it really was an unexpected union. But neither of them minded. It was a brave new world out there. And together, whatever may happen, they were willing to see it through.


	3. Epilogue: 2010

Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here's the promised epilogue for the story! I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

If there's a warning, it would likely be the lead-up/foreshadowing to the events of _One Unexpected Day_ (including a reference to Sopron) as well as the SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein angle.

As for the translations and references:

It's admittedly a bit of headcanon that Austria is Liechtenstein's "Uncle," based on her relationship with the Austrian/Austro-Hungarian Empire as well as having some influenced there before World War I. Feel free to guess who her "dead aunt" is...

_Brüetsch_ - Brother (Swiss German)  
><em>Schwöschter<em> - Sister (Swiss German)  
><em>Meine Liib<em> - "My love" (Swiss German)  
><em>Hoi<em> - "Good day/Hello" (Swiss German; informal)  
><em>Greuzi<em> - "Good day/Hello" (Swiss German; more formal)

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Unexpected Union<br>_**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Prologue Tale through a Nation's Eyes_**

Somewhere near Vaduz. 2010.

"Do you need any more help, Lili?" Vash asked his sister as they finished tidying up the house. Their guests were expected to arrive shortly. Though if he were frank, there wasn't much left to clean or arrange. Neither was he eager in being chided later over "improper presentation." _Not this time_, he sneered under his breath.

Liechtenstein simply shook her head with an innocent smile as she moved towards him. "_Danke schon, Brüetsch_. But you've done more than enough. I appreciate your concern, though."

"Um…sure." The Nation blushed, finding it at once sweet and bizarre that even after all the times they've made love, they still viewed each other as siblings. Had he known long before that his decision lead to this moment, the Swiss wouldn't trade it for anything else. Still, he couldn't help but watch with concern as his sister's hands returned to her belly, tenderly carressing it. It wouldn't be obvious for a while, he knew, but it was a blessing in the making, taboos or clerics be damned. _But am I really prepared for…_

"It's about our child, _ja_?" Lili's voice broke his train of thought, only for her to notice the look on his face. With surprising deftness, her hands were already enveloping his, guiding them closer. "I knew from the beginning this would be a risk for _all_ of us. But there's no shame in being afraid. So long as we're together, everything will be alright."

"I understand, _Meine Liib_," he shrugged, letting himself imagine for a second what the fruit of their seemingly forbidden love would be like. Whether the child was a boy or girl, they knew at the back of their minds that the newborn would one day surpass if not replace them. Perhaps their peoples would merge under a genuinely united Alpine Confederation at some point, leaving themselves and Austria to slowly fade away into oblivion. _Are you willing to go through this, Lili?_ came his unspoken question, only for the Nation to sigh in each other's embrace. "I suppose it was bound to happen eventually, _Schwöschter_. But you don't have to force yourself. I'm willing to…"

She cut him off with a kiss, which Vash eagerly returned. "You don't have to trouble yourself," she assured him intimately. "I'm more than happy to have this child. Especially with _you_."

The moment passed as the doorbell rang. After fixing their clothes, the Alpine brother and sister were soon met by a handsome, bespectacled aristocrat. Alongside him was his "young watch," wearing a fine spring dress yet seemed too much like Lili's dead aunt for much comfort; it was long plain to them who her real parents were. Still, to have them over for a picnic was a welcome treat.

"_Hoi_, Roderich," Switzerland nodded. "About time you made it."

"_Greuzi_, Uncle," Liechtenstein greeted in turn, giving a warm glance as well to the girl. "And a pleasure to see you again, Julia. _Bitte_, come in…"

As the guests were being them to the garden, the Nation kept repeating the same words over and over in his head. _Everything will be alright_. Whatever may happen to them in this brave new world, they still had each other.

Neither of them had any regrets.


End file.
